There have been proposals for framed structures to provide cover for large areas, in which the frames are assembled at ground level and then erected. The roofs of such structures can be fabricated at ground level and elevated with erection of the frame structures. With such structures, a major part of the construction can be carried out at ground level thereby reducing the need for scaffolding and other equipment required at high working heights. This feature provides savings in both time and money in the construction of the structures as well as safer working conditions.
One such proposal is presented in Australian Patent No. 535636 which discloses a frame structure comprising a truss which is flexible and which is caused to bend into an arch as it is erected. The bending action of the truss presents difficulties in circumstances where it is desired to install a roof covering onto the structure at ground level before erection of the structure.